L'effet boule de neige (Conquête)
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Xander n'avait aucune idée qu'il pouvait neiger dans le plan astral. Mais puisque c'est le cas et qu'ils sont bloqués au château jusqu'au lendemain, pourquoi ne pas en profiter, en compagnie de ses frères et sœurs ? -Fraternel et fluffy-. /One-shot d'hiver no.3/.


Xander n'avait aucune idée qu'il pouvait neiger dans le plan astral, mais l'épaisse couche blanche qui recouvrait la cour et les toits du château ne laissait pas de doutes sur la question. Il sourit en déambulant dans la poudreuse. De très bons souvenirs lui restaient des jours de neige à la forteresse nord. Élise, Yuma et lui adoraient faire des batailles de boules de neige, et encore aujourd'hui, il arrivait au prince héritier de...

Xander s'assura que personne ne s'était aventuré dans la cour à cette heure matinale, se pencha, tassa un peu de neige dans sa main et la lança dans le vide. Un sourire de satisfaction lui monta aux lèvres, qui disparut bien vite lorsqu'une voix hilare s'exclama derrière lui :

"Xander ? Je rêve ou tu viens de lancer une boule de neige ?"

L'interpelé sursauta et se tourna vivement vers son frère, qui le regardait avec un grand sourire enjoué.

"Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, jeune prince, argua-t-il avec une absolue mauvaise foi. Je... je m'assurais juste que la neige était... assez dure pour que nous puissions circuler dessus, voilà tout !

-Bien sûr, grand frère, rit le jeune dragon en secouant la tête. Et quel est ton diagnostic ?

-Cette neige a l'air parfaite pour faire des batailles de... heu, des batailles. Oui, si des envahisseurs attaquent le château, nous n'aurons aucun mal à nous défendre !

-Oh, tout va bien, alors."

Yuma s'approcha d'un Xander très gêné et ramassa lui aussi un peu de neige.

"Hé, Xander, tu te souviens quand nous faisions des batailles de boules de neige à la forteresse nord ? demanda-t-il avec nostalgie.

-Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, sourit le grand frère. C'était des instants mémorables.

-Quel dommage que nous n'ayons plus eu l'occasion d'en faire depuis ce temps-là..."

Xander hésita un moment en observant son petit frère, puis proposa :

"Si... si tu veux, nous pourrions prendre un jour de repos. Ça nous prendra probablement une bonne partie de la matinée de dégager toute la neige qui s'est accumulée devant la porte des réserves. Sans compter les écuries, les dépendance extérieures et même les portes du mur d'enceinte qui donnent vers l'extérieur. Nous n'irons probablement nulle part aujourd'hui."

Le visage de Yuma s'éclaira.

"C'est vrai, Xander ? Tu nous autoriserais à rester ici pour la journée ?

-C'est toi qui commandes cette armée, jeune prince, lui rappela son aîné avec amusement. Tu es à même de décider si nous pouvons faire une pause ou pas.

-Tu es certain que ça ne portera pas préjudice à notre avancée dans cette guerre ? Je veux dire, chaque journée compte...

-Les soldats ennemis ne vont pas s'envoler, tu sais, plaisanta le grand frère. De plus, prendre une journée pour récupérer et renouveler nos forces sera plus que bénéfique. Tu as toute ma bénédiction pour mettre l'armée au repos aujourd'hui, Yuma.

-Merci, Xander ! Je cours l'annoncer à Léo et aux autres !"

Le jeune dragon partit en dérapant dans la poudreuse. Xander le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'engouffre dans le château, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, puis reporta gravement son regard sur le gris clair du ciel. Bientôt, ils arriveraient en Hoshido. La conquête de loin la plus difficile et la plus dangereuse qu'ils auraient jamais à effectuer. Dangereuse... il n'oubliait pas que ses frères et sœurs pouvaient rapidement perdre la vie contre cette colossale puissance, de même que ses vassaux, auxquels il tenait tendrement, malgré ce qu'il en disait. S'il s'écoutait, Xander n'aurait rien tant voulu que de mettre tout ce petit monde en sécurité jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit terminée, au lieu de les envoyer en première ligne. Mais se battre était leur plus grand devoir, en tant que membres de la royauté nohrienne, et il savait également qu'il ne serait pas sage de les soustraire à leurs obligations. Outre que cela fâcherait leur père et jetterait l'opprobre sur leur nom, ils étaient tous des guerriers d'exception dont il ne pouvait pas se passer. Oui, mais on était si facilement à la portée d'un coup perdu...

Bref, Xander était presque mûr pour broyer du noir toute la journée, quand une boule de neige lui frappa le dos.

"Je t'ai touché, grand frère ! piailla la voix ravie d'Élise derrière lui. C'est toi le chat maintenant !"

En une journée ordinaire, Xander aurait été monstrueusement gêné de se laisser aller à crapahuter dans la poudreuse après son frère et sa sœur pour leur lancer des boules de neige. C'était indigne d'un prince de sang, ce n'était pas très sérieux, cela donnait de fausses idées à ses hommes, et autres excuses du même genre tournoyaient dans sa tête. Mais il les envoya par-dessus les moulins. C'était un jour exceptionnel, il pouvait bien se permettre de jouer avec ses frères et sœurs, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient seuls dans la cours du château. Alors, le prince héritier du royaume de Nohr se baissa pour confectionner un projectile en neige et s'avança vers sa cadette en le tassant dans sa paume. Élise hurla de rire et se précipita aux côtés de Yuma pour se cacher derrière lui, tandis que l'intéressé protestait que c'était de la triche.

Camilla et Léo se posèrent sur les chaises recouvertes de neige devant le mess pour les observer. Même du temps de la forteresse nord, ils n'avaient jamais goûté les batailles de boules de neige, surtout le cadet, qui détestait avoir de la neige partout. Mais regarder leur grand frère Xander, d'habitude si posé et si responsable, poursuivre l'enthousiaste Élise et le doux Yuma dans la neige était un spectacle des plus divertissants, et ils se prirent à avoir mal aux joues à force de rire de voir Yuma déraper dans la poudreuse, Xander se retrouver avec de la neige plein les cheveux et Élise crouler sous l'assaut de tous les projectiles qui s'abattaient sur elle. Pendant qu'elle suivait le spectacle des yeux, Camilla avait également apporté ses aiguilles à tricoter et l'écharpe dont elle avait entamé la confection.

"A qui destines-tu cette merveille ? demanda Léo, curieux, après l'avoir regardée faire pendant un moment.

-C'est une surprise, chantonna sa sœur. Tu veux essayer, mon petit Léo ?

-Non, merci. Je préfère m'occuper à autre chose. J'ai détaché des stalactites qui seront parfaites pour ériger des statues de glace."

Il vint au jeune prince un léger pincement de coeur en supposant que cette écharpe reviendrait à Yuma ou à Élise, mais il le chassa et se leva pour aller récupérer son butin. Le temps qu'il revienne, son frère et sa sœur avaient plaqué Xander dans la neige et lui en recouvraient le cou et les cheveux.

"Vous êtes fous ou quoi ? Arrêtez tous les deux, c'est froid ! râlait le grand frère, sans réussir à couvrir les éclats de rire de ses cadets.

-Je vois que Xander a perdu toute dignité, aujourd'hui, remarqua Léo avec amusement en tirant sa chaise pour se rassoir.

-Tu serais surpris de voir de quelle détente impressionnante Élise est dotée. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de se suspendre au cou de notre frère comme ça."

Léo disposa ses stalactites devant lui sur la table et entreprit de les polir soigneusement, une par une, en usant de sa magie.

"Tu confectionnes des statues de glace comme nous en avions l'habitude, étant enfants ? s'enquit Camilla, intéressée. Je me souviens que Yuma était toujours triste quand elle commençaient à fondre.

-Cette fois-ci, elles dureront peut-être un peu plus longtemps."

Son ouvrage lui demanda des trésors de patience et de dextérité, et bientôt il fut totalement absorbé par son travail, si bien qu'il ne remarqua même pas que ses frères et sa sœur avaient cessé leur chahut et s'étaient étendus sur le dos dans la poudreuse pour faire des anges de neige. Malheureusement, ou peut-être fort heureusement, il n'entendit pas non plus les pas de Xander, Élise et Yuma qui s'approchaient d'eux, et ne vit pas plus arriver le projectile que ce dernier lui expédia en plein sur le visage. Léo s'étrangla quand la neige lui rentra dans la bouche, son corps se hérissa sous l'assaut de cette sensation qu'il détestait -avoir de la neige sur le visage-, et il ne put maîtriser la colère qui s'emparait de lui lorsque ses frères et sœurs se mirent à rire. Il se leva lentement de sa chaise en se débarrassant de la froide substance d'un mouvement de bras excédé, et devant toute sa fratrie qui le regardait d'un seul oeil, il siffla :

"Tu trouves ça drôle, Yuma ? Eh bien laisse-moi te dire qu'il n'y a rien d'amusant à couvrir de neige quelqu'un qui est déjà glacé jusqu'aux os et à se moquer de lui ensuite ! Tu ne fais vraiment jamais attention aux autres ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je préfère encore rentrer au chaud -dans un endroit où tu ne pourras plus envahir mon espace vital !"

Il n'attendit pas de voir le froncement de sourcil de Xander, la surprise de Yuma, les reproches d'Élise et la déception de Camilla, tourna les talons et entra avec pertes et fracas dans le premier bâtiment qui se présenta à lui, le mess. Là, il se débarrassa de la neige qui lui restait sur le visage et dans les cheveux et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, mortifié de s'être emporté mais loin d'avoir apaisé sa colère. Il se doutait que ses frères et sœurs devaient blâmer son comportement et allaient sûrement décider de le laisser bouder tout seul -ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de lui, de toute façon ! Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque la porte du mess s'ouvrit doucement et que Yuma parut sur le seuil.

"Excuse-moi, mon frère, murmura le jeune prince en s'approchant. Je te jure que si j'avais remarqué à quel point tu étais déjà frigorifié, je ne t'aurais jamais lancé cette boule de neige dessus."

Léo leva à peine le nez vers Yuma. Il détestait avoir de la neige sur le visage, et son frère le savait fort bien. Qu'il décide de passer outre pour s'amuser, ou bien que, avec son insouciance habituelle, il l'ait oublié, peu importait, Léo était fâché. Et puis, il en avait assez que ses frères et sœurs s'amusent toujours à ses dépends.

"Tu es fâché ? insista Yuma, mortifié. Je suis vraiment désolé, Léo."

Comme son cadet ne décroisait par les bras et continuait de l'ignorer, le jeune prince demeura là, les bras ballants, coupable et indécis, puis il s'assit aux pieds de son petit frère et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Léo écarquilla les yeux, pris au dépourvu, et daigna enfin regarder son frère, qui, même de là où il était, continuait de répéter "Excuse-moi, Léo. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé." Au bout d'un long moment, Léo poussa un profond soupir mi-irrité, mi-attendri, et consentit à poser doucement sa main sur la nuque de son frère.

"D'accord, arrête de répéter ça en boucle, je te pardonne, marmonna-t-il.

-C'est vrai ? Tu sais, je m'en veux vraiment pour ce que j'ai fait. Ce n'était pas très gentil de ma part.

-Ça, tu peux le dire ! Qui cela amuserait-il de recevoir une boule de neige en plein visage, de la part de son frère qui sait pertinemment qu'il a horreur de ça, puis de se faire moquer par toute sa famille ? Je gage que ça ne te ferait pas plaisir non plus, Yuma, alors j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de toujours te moquer de moi !

-Pardon, murmura le jeune prince, chagrin. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine."

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Yuma la tête toujours posée sur les genoux de Léo, puis il avança lentement sa main et saisit celle de son frère, abandonnée sur sa jambe.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu prenais nos plaisanteries aussi mal, culpabilisa-t-il. Pour nous, c'était juste...

-Quoi ? Un jeu ? s'énerva Léo. Je le sais bien, oui. Je sais que vous vous en prenez toujours à moi parce que vous trouvez ça drôle !

-Mais Léo, ce n'est pas méchant ! C'est simplement parce qu'on t'aime."

Il leva la tête des genoux de son frère sans quitter sa position sur le sol.

"Je pensais que tu le savais. Tu es toujours si sérieux, c'est seulement pour te montrer que nous faisons tous attention à toi."

Cette déclaration laissa Léo muet.

"C'est... c'est vrai ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

-Bien sûr ! Quelle autre raison pourrait-il y avoir ? Tu es notre frère. Nous t'aimons. Quand nous te taquinons, ce n'est jamais par méchanceté. Tu pensais vraiment qu'on faisait tout ça pour t'humilier ?

-Eh bien... un petit peu, avoua Léo, qui se sentait très bête, tout à coup.

-Léo, enfin ! protesta son frère en entrecroisant leurs doigts. Ne crois jamais une chose pareille !"

Il reposa sa tête sur ses genoux.

"Je t'aime, déclara-t-il solennellement. Et jamais une boule de neige ne pourra signifier le contraire.

-Excuse-moi, mon frère, souffla Léo, maintenant tout à fait mortifié. Je... je t'aime aussi.

-Oh, vous êtes tellement mignons, tous les deux ! s'exclama soudain une voix attendrie bien trop connue."

Léo sursauta et vira aussitôt à l'écarlate. Sur le seuil, Xander, Élise et Camilla les couvaient d'un regard chaleureux.

"Il... il y a longtemps que vous êtes là ? exigea de savoir le plus jeune prince de Nohr, horriblement gêné.

-Depuis le début. Nous avons entendu tout ce que tu as dit, mon frère, lui apprit Xander.

-Oh... Je suis vraiment désolé, Xander. Je ne voulais pas...

-Je sais. Nous te devons des excuses, nous aussi. Nous n'avons jamais remarqué à quel point nos piques te blessaient. C'était indigne de notre part, et je suis désolé.

-Ce... ce n'est rien. Je sais que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de m'humilier."

Yuma quitta les genoux de Léo juste à temps avant qu'Élise ne bondisse sur leur frère.

"Oh, mon Léo, comment as-tu pu imaginer un seul instant que nous voulions te blesser ? s'indigna la jeune princesse. Je préférerais me faire manger toute crue par une armée de Sans-Visages plutôt que de te faire de la peine !

-C'est gentil, Élise, murmura son grand frère en posant sa main au sommet de sa tête. Mais par définition, les Sans-Visages n'ont pas de visage, et donc pas de bouche. Ce que tu avances est totalement improbable.

-Quoi ? Tu as vraiment le chic pour tout gâcher, toi !"

Yuma dépoussiéra ses genoux et leva la tête quand Xander et Camilla s'approchèrent.

"On dirait bien que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, conclut la grande sœur. En même temps, comment en vouloir un seul instant à une créature aussi adorable que toi ?

-S'il te plaît, Camilla, je n'ai pas essayé de l'amadouer pour soulager notre conscience, assura Yuma. Je suis vraiment navré d'avoir fait de la peine à Léo.

-Nous le sommes tous, il me semble, intervint solennellement Xander. Léo, je te promets que nous ferons plus attention à la façon dont tu ressens nos plaisanteries, à l'avenir.

-Merci...

-Bon, puisque tout est bien qui finit bien, on peut boire un bon chocolat chaud, maintenant ? proposa Élise avec enthousiasme. Je suis frigorifiée, moi aussi. C'est de votre faute ! Vous vous êtes acharnés sur moi pendant cette bataille de boules de neige !

-Il fallait courir plus vite, petite sœur, répliqua Yuma en se retenant pour ne pas éclater de rire."

Xander secoua la tête avec amusement et passa à la cuisine pour préparer la boisson demandée. Élise lui bondit après pour lui proposer son aide; il lui intima de faire attention à ne pas se brûler comme la dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé. Camilla, elle, sortit l'écharpe qu'elle avait fini de tricoter de son corsage et l'enroula bien serrée autour du cou de Léo.

"Comme ça, mon petit frère devrait avoir moins froid, remarqua-t-elle en lui tapotant maternellement les cheveux.

-Merci, Camilla, souffla le récipiendaire. Mais... pour qui l'avais-tu tricotée ?

-Pour toi, bien sûr ! Tu manquais de vêtements d'hiver; il a fallu vider tes armoires après que tu aies autant grandi, le printemps dernier ! Je ne voulais surtout pas que tu attrapes froid.

-Je... merci beaucoup."

En effet, il ressentait bien une petite boule de chaleur au creux de son ventre. Et aussi un peu de culpabilité pour avoir eu des pensées aussi jalouses en croyant voir sa sœur tricoter pour ses éternels chouchous, Élise et Yuma. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, était le seul à être resté auprès de lui. Camilla avait quitté la pièce pour secourir Xander, qui s'inquiétait :

"Élise, lâche cette casserole ! Le lait est bouillant, tu vas te brûler ! Fais attention à la louche derrière toi, tu risques de tomber ! Élise, tes cheveux dans le lait ! "

Léo leva les yeux vers Yuma, gêné. Il avait tout à fait honte de s'être emporté, à présent, et ce qu'il avait lancé dans la colère n'était pas très gentil. Mais pas une ombre de contrariété obscurcissait le visage de son frère, au contraire il lui souriait gentiment.

"Léo, lança Yuma, est-ce que je peux te faire un câlin pour m'excuser ?

-Heu... oui, bien sûr, balbutia l'intéressé en virant à l'écarlate. Même si... tu es déjà pardonné, je te l'ai dit."

Léo ouvrit ses bras et Yuma se courba en avant pour s'enfouir dans l'étreinte et serrer son petit frère très fort contre lui. Il cala sa tête contre la sienne avec un grand sourire et Léo ne put s'empêcher de faire de même, apaisé et attendri, enfin.

Et quand Élise bondit hors de la cuisine en réclamant "Moi aussi je veux un câlin !", que Camilla les couva d'un regard tendre et que Xander déposa cinq tasses de chocolat fumant sur la table, Léo se dit que les effets de cette boule de neige avaient été meilleurs qu'il ne l'aurait cru, finalement.

* * *

J'avais prévu de rajouter un moment Niles/M!Corrin à la fin, mais j'ai décidé que la fratrie, c'était sacré, et qu'ils méritent bien un petit OS tout pur tout fraternel de temps en temps.

Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire de Xander qui fait des combats de boules de neige à la forteresse Nohr avec l'avatar et Élise, ainsi que la fratrie nohrienne érigeant des sculptures de glace, sont complètement canons. Xander et Camilla en parlent dans le DLC "A la poursuite d'Anna" avant de combattre. Merci donc à Xander de m'avoir fourni une trame pour cet OS d'hiver. Xander, je t'aime toujours beaucoup ;-; (même si c'est moins que Léo).


End file.
